lost hero
by aura gurdian
Summary: my first story is going to have corona looking for there lost rider hunter but what she don't know is finding him might be harder then they think. will corona be able to get to hunter I don't know! lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempted a any fan fiction and grammar is my worst subject so I apologize in advance if the spelling is bad. That being said enjoy and hold comments till the end

Set up chapter. Its so hot was the only thought the ran thought his mind albeit just barely as the boy staggered down the path, bruised battered and heavily injured almost a surprise that he is still standing. I'm so tired but why am I afraid to fall asleep; I need water and so tired .wait is that is that a person I need help he tried to speck but the boy could not move his mouth but the person seemed to notice him but before the boy could be sure his body could not hold any longer and collapsed and he passed out.

Chapter 1

Come on hunter said corona where going to be late for are meeting with lumen. Hunter slightly winded from training was keeping up with the angry girl, would you relax it's not like any one will say anything, igneous will in response, and blame it on you. The thought of igneous making him look like a fool seemed to reenergize him, corona seeming pleased with the results started getting moving hear self with the boy right behind him until something caught her eye. The boy now just behind her wondering what keeping her, though we where I a hurry- just then the floor under hunters turning in to an abyss HUNTER! Corona shouts. With hunters quick reflexes he was able to make it to the edge. Corona crouching next to hunter worry was evident on her face, are you all right- ya I think so what just happened. Don't know but we better tell lumen before someone falls in, hunter nodding his head agreeing but before he could get up the floor started crumbling under his feet and started falling in but grabbed the leg that remained that did him little good though because it crumbled as well before corona react to pull him out. But before he fell completely out of reach corona grabbed his hands. Corona could easily see the panic in his eyes as they held on for dear life she could tell that his hands where slipping franticly trying to keep hold of him. Though her efforts where in vain as his hands finally slipped from her grasp and begin to fall she screamed HUNTER!

Scared and eyes wide open lying in bed sweeting heavily walking up from a terrible nightmare. now sitting up in bed hand momentarily on her face to check if it was real, only a dream as she tried to calm down saying again it's only a dream. As she did sow see looked at something on a small what looked like a dresser and as she did so she slowly got up out of bed and moved toward it. Once in front of the dresser she picked up the item and looked at it for only moments before bringing it to her face and specking as a tear streaked down his face, Oh hunter - - - end of movement


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Are you all right corona? Corona was sitting on the ledge of an overhang watching the horizon as the land slowly got brighter when her spider called to her. Corona! Venus said loudly from inside the maniacal witch caught corona by surprise. Ah what, corona it's me Venus said calmly. Shock quickly left coronas face as she went back to looking at what could only be di scribed as a sun rise. Corona why are you up so early, you should be in bed like the others Venus said somewhat tiredly. It's all right I wasn't very tired. Corona Venus said worryingly, your been walking up early and you've haven't been sleeping. It's alright Venus I'm fine. But it's not all right look corona, when was the last time you actually slept without walking up. It's nothing to worry about Venus corona said with audited. But it is something I need to worry about Venus stated bluntly, I'm your partner that's what I'm here for, but corona clearly had ignored her as she continued to look out at the horizon. Look corona I'm only trying to help you know it's not easy keeping the others from picking up on your thoughts, but worse still even your maniacal crystal is starting to lose its color .Are you trying to tell me something, yes Venus said worryingly? The others are worried about you they are starting to think something up. So' what do they care she said depressed, a lot or a lot more then you give them credit for. Now starting to get depressed about say such horrible thing about her friend until her spider brought something up. You patrols will start soon when we return discuss this with lily, or ill bring this up with her, all right, corona said shyly. Now there's some time before your patrol so get some rest and get ready for your duties. After witch she left her window and did what Venus said without a word.

Ok tell me what you think let me know tell me what you like tell me what to improve, be honest but don't be harsh. And the more that like the more I'll put out faster or try.


End file.
